A magnetic element such as a spin torque oscillator (STO) based on a magnetic body has been proposed. The magnetic element like this is small in size and is capable of generating a magnetic field in a frequency band of gigahertz (GHz), and thus attracts attention. It is desirable that a magnetic field of a high frequency is generated by a small current in the magnetic element like this.